Hans Günsche Sarashiki (IS Truth Be Told)
Hans Günsche Sarashiki (更識 ガンチェ ハンス, Sarashiki Ganche Hansu) is a current IS Academy's bodyguard and has affiliated with the Russian Government and Sarashiki's Family for several generations. Character Name: Hans Günsche Sarashiki Age: At least 200 years old Gender: Male Species: Human (Former), Werewolves Affiliations: *Waffen-SS (Former) *The Red Army (Former) *Founder and Head of Spetsnaz GRU (Former) *Founder and Head of KGB (Former) *Sarashiki's Family *The Government of Russian Federation *IS Academy Aliases: *Strongest Creature in the World *Rampaging Beast *Monster of Russia Relatives: *Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki (adopted great-great-granddaughter) *Kanzashi Sarashiki (adopted great-great-granddaughter) *Tsukiko Sarashiki (adopted great-granddaughter) *Laura Bodewig (Descendent Biological Clone) *Chloe Chronicle (Descendent Biological Clone) Theme: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8aWCIr3UQQ *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6fF10Qwfhg *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfW1bkPI8Kc *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLTa04YVqkk *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TGEHwlM8tc&t=69s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znnk9PlU7jk Fanfiction appearance: *Truth Be Told Chapter ? Appearance Hans Günsche Sarashiki is a tall man with snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He still wears a full uniform in the main story, which consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK (Deutsches Afrikakorps) Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol, despite his affiliation and accomplishment with Russia in the past and current. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wears boots. Underneath his coat, Hans is shown to be extremely muscular. His wolf form, like his hair, is white and fur can manifest along his body even in his human form. Personality Hans is mostly an expressionless man, not speaking a single word throughout the series. It is unknown why this is so, whether he is simply taciturn or unable to speak. His exact personality is hard to place, though he is utterly obedient and absolutely monstrous in battle. Even in battle or enduring pain, the werewolf's expressions do not change much. His most expressive moments were during the battle when Tatsuya managed to get a draw and Izanagi managed to beat him in the Ceremony of Head Orimura many years ago, surprising and alarming Hans. Despite seemingly expressionless man, Hans seems to care for his family very much. One of the evidence is When Kanzashi and Tatenashi were kidnapped when they were kids, Hans went Rampant across the city to find them and when he did, he killed all the kidnappers. Another is when Tsukiko was heavily injured from battle, he let out of his anger and killing intent unintentionally. The only time he was smiling or happy is when he finally met his match against Tatsuya, where he actually enjoyed the battle. Seemingly similar to ideal of Tatsuya, Hans does not seem to interfere with affairs of the government nor any of the clans/clan members other than his primary objectives, which is protecting the IS academy students, civilians and the UN members. This became clear when the SAIS attacked the academy, but Hans did not attack them due to their intention merely testing the humans instead of wiping out the entire Japan population. This is because Hans used this as a "training" for Ichika and others, where he saw the potential for all of them, especially Ichika, which he believes that he will surpass even Izanagi. When the Crystal Doll attacked, Hans only protected students who did not had a personal IS or the enemies were too overwhelming for any of them. Information History Coming Soon Relationships Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Dubbed as the "Strongest Creature in the World", he is one of the most powerful being in the earth and many question if he is really a human due to his supernatural abilities. Later, it was found out that Hans was a part of an experiment to create super soldiers with different kinds of animal in order to combat the Allies during the World War 2. Hans fights with little regard for the damage done to his own body, this is likely because of regenerative properties. He was so powerful that previous generations of Orimura heads attempted to fight him but lost with exception of 2 people, Tatsuya Orimura and Izanagi Orimura. It was considered a honor or recommended to become the Head of Orimura if he/she survives the fight or manages to land a hit on him. According to Izanami, during the "Collapse", Hans fought her, Shizuka, Minazuki, and shiori while under the effect of the Overload and manages to get draw with injuries on both sides and even warned her daughters and nieces to avoid fighting with him at all cost. Even before the experimentation, Hans managed to beat 1000 soldiers without taking any break nor having a weapon. Despite being so powerful, he does not taunt or jeer at his opponents, only glaring menacingly and intensely at them with his eyes. Powers *'Superhuman Accuracy': Hans can accurately aim a weapon and hit a target without looking at them, as seen when he manages to shoot multiple Mondo Grosso competitors without even looking. *'Superhuman Strength': He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. His punches and kicks can also manages to completely destroy the IS's Shields an with good few punches and kicks. He was able to compete with and overwhelm the previous orimura generations several times during their fight, in one case smashing unknown Orimura Head through the floor with enough power to nearly destroy his morale leaving him to state he was "Too powerful". He casually kicked away a missile that military shot at him with enough force to completely bend the entire casing. He was able to kick Tatsuya with enough force to make him bleed, something that not even Tadao can pull off. *'Superhuman Speed': He can move far faster than the finest human athlete. During the "The Battle of the Gods", he was able to surprise Tatsuya with his massive speed and delivered a devastating punches and kicks to him. Later, in "The Collapse", after the aftermath of the battle with the 4 Orimura Sisters, he traveled across the city with astonishing speed appearing as a bolt of lightning while being injured. Currently, he is so fast that even the higher generations of IS can lose track of him. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are much faster than those of the most physically fit human, he could easily dodge automatic gunfire, missiles, and lasers. He was able to avoid Minazuki's wires in "The Collapse" and dodge a kick from Shizuka traveling at high speeds just exiting a cloud of smoke. He could also dodge Izanami's attacks with ease, remaining untouched by them through the duration of the fight. One of his most impressive feats in the series is the fact Hans was able to intercept Minazuki's monofilament wires that most people would stand no chance against. These feats imply that his overall speed and reflexes exceeds most people. *'Superhuman Durability/Stamina': His iron-like flesh can mostly withstand Minazuki's wires, which can easily slice solid steel, even as they are tightened around his bare neck. He can fall great distances without sustaining any damage, seen when he is deployed during the great battle in "The Collapse" and "The Battle of the Gods". He was able to withstand blows from Tatsuya and remain standing. Despite being outclassed by Izanagi, he was able to keep fighting without any breaks nor caring of his injuries. He withstood a large nearby explosion from a missile that left him completely unscathed. *'Regeneration': Hans has potent regenerative ability, as he quickly regenerated his mutilated hand and legs as well as many other injuries sustained by Minazuki's including having half his head shredded by wires. During his fight Izanagi, his limbs are destroyed and reconstructed several times and he is even impaled, but neither are lasting injuries. He must be dealt very heavily damaged in order to be his regeneration to be slower. *'Immortality': Hans appears exactly as he does many years ago during "The Battle of the Gods" and "The Collapse". He also still look exactly the same since the pictures of him during the World War 2. This would indicate he has biological immortality. However, he is not a true immortal, as he is vulnerable to very strong attacks if resistant to everything else. *'Shapeshifting': Hans can turn, at will, into a half-man, half-wolf creature and a monstrous huge wolf. In this form, he can stretch to great lengths. He has 2 forms, the first form is where he become half-man, half-work creature and he comes stronger than his human form, and his 2nd form is even stronger than his previous forms where he turns into a monstrous huge wolf, which he discovered after the "The Collapse" Abilities *'Formidable Combatant': Hans is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant with decades, maybe longer, of experience and an expert in the use of weapons. His marksmanship skills with his guns and grenades surpasses any people in the world. He also has some expertise in the Weaponries and Infinite Stratos. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Tatsuya for countless hours. He can also adapt and learn his opponent quite quickly, which led to him able to somewhat compete with Izanagi. *'Intimidation': With his overwhelming aura, Hans releases his power and killing intent to his enemies in order to render them knock unconscious, instill fear or avoid fighting/wasting time on much weaker opponents. His intimidation is so overwhelming that even the "Demons" like Saya Orimura, Chisaya Orimura, and Misaki Orimura was frozen in fear from his presence. Even one of the most powerful Orimura member like Izanami was slightly sweating. Weapons In addition to his natural abilities, the Captain possesses two modified Mauser C96s with incredibly long barrels, a combat knife, 2 PPSH-41, and a large amount of Model 24 and RPG-43 stalk hand grenades, which all of them are Anti-IS modified bullets and explosives. Battle Logs Past Battles *Vs 1000 Wehrmacht Soldiers (Won) *Vs Many Red Army Soldiers (Won) *Vs Many Waffen-SS Soldiers (Won) *Vs Adolf Hitler (Won, killed him) *Vs Previous Orimura Generations (Won) *Vs Tadao Orimura (Interrupted by Tatsuya, was winning) *Vs Tatsuya Orimura (Draw, both sides heavily injured) *Vs Izanagi Orimura (Lost) *Vs Izanami Orimura, Shizuka Orimura, Minazuki Orimura, and Shiori Orimura (Draw, both side suffered injuries but slightly more to Orimura sisters) *Vs 20 Kidnappers (Won) Present Battles *Vs 5 Mondo Grosso Competitors (Won) *Vs Archangel (No winner, testing each other strength) *Vs Crystal Doll (Won)